


The Life of Peach Wilkins

by yokainomiko



Category: BioShock
Genre: Angst, Crack Pairing, Drabble Sequence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-28
Updated: 2012-02-28
Packaged: 2017-11-18 11:53:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/560784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yokainomiko/pseuds/yokainomiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fontaine and Peach.  Some things just don’t have to make sense to work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Life of Peach Wilkins

**Author's Note:**

> I'm stupidly proud that there wasn't a Fontaine/Peach tag before I posted this. I ship this because of two lines in the whole game.

Title: The Life of Peach Wilkins  
Series: Bioshock  
Pairing/Characters(s): Fontaine/Peach  
Genre: Romance/Angst I guess  
Word Count: 438   


\-------------------------------------  


“You don’t fuck Fontaine, Fontaine fucks you,” one of the other workers yelled at another man who “disappeared” a few days later.

Peach kept his head down and wished that he hadn’t mumbled an “I wish” as he swept up fish guts.

\----

Peach knew Fontaine was an ugly son of a bitch, but he was _his_ son of a bitch god dammit.  
\----

Today Peach was a crooked fish with a crooked heart and a crooked limp.

The others gave him space because they thought he fought Fontaine and survived.

If only they knew it was a different kind of battle and that Peach was a _very_ satisfied loser.

\----

It took months for Fontaine to notice Peach.

“Your name’s a fruit right? Peaches or something?”

The name was wrong, but he couldn’t protest.

“Ya dumbass. His name’s Paul,” Peach elbowed his friend in the stomach.

“That’s me. The names Peach, Peach Wilkins.”

\----

“Hey Peaches. That’s your name, right?” one of the new guys asked.

“It’s Peach, but yeah. What is it?”

“Your name’s a fruit. That mean you a fruit too?”

As they started laughing, one of his friends added. “I hear Atlas tells people Peaches here is about as straight as a dog’s hind leg. Think he speaks from experience?”

Peach was mortified. But he had the last laugh when Fontaine made an example of them and gutted them with their own whale hooks.

He flushed knowing his beloved was keeping an eye on him and felt safe.

\----

Fontaine was dead. Ryan took him somewhere and now everyone was saying he was dead.

It couldn’t be. No no no no no!

Peach didn’t even remember what or how much he drank that night. He did remember waking up the next morning to see a freshly painted “Fontaine Lives” on the wall behind him. He didn’t waste any time spreading the word.

He _can’t_ be dead.

\---

Peach would wait. He knew Fontaine would come for him eventually. Sure he wasn’t his only lover, but they had something special. He knew it.

Fontaine would come and everything would be great. But then that outsider came and Peach thought about giving the research to Fontaine. And wouldn’t he be happy? Then Fontaine would have to know that Peach was the most loyal one of the bunch.

Atlas was a liar. Fontaine was alive and he’d come for him. He would he would he would.

Soon everything would be over.

\----

Peach took one look at Fontaine’s gnarled hands and his scarred face and knew this was a man he would follow until the end.


End file.
